Really?
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Peter has fun with magnets.
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea. Still probably wasn't the worst. Dressing up in spandex and swinging around New York was a bad idea. Not telling your family was even worse. Getting caught was even worse. Getting caught by _Wolverine_ was the worst.

Not that he could have prevented it. He should have known that Logan would recognize his stench. And the same cocky attitude he boasted when around such a feared mutant. He should have seen it coming. Though hindsight was always fifty fifty.

The sad part was how easy it would have been to slip away, maybe be forgotten. Maybe have a few more weeks of Logan not knowing. But he had to blow it.

Peter Parker and Logan had an interesting relationship. Logan needed money for a bus pass and Peter, being the person he was, gave him enough for the fare. This led to his bus being attacked by another mutant by the name of Sabertooth.

And Ah what a battle that had been. He was sure that Wolverine still owed that taxi driver a new car though...

It had been interesting helping him escape the media before the government got involved. From then on, Logan would pop in on him and his Aunt when he didn't want to deal with some fancy school he taught at. Strange to think of such a short burly Canadian man as an American Private school teacher.

On one of his visits, Peter had noticed that his science project on magnets was sticking to Wolverine. Apparently the adamanium was a very strong metal that traditional refrigerator magnets couldn't resist.

His Aunt did have some nice magnets that were collecting dust after all. It would've been a shame to put them to waste. And if he may have not realized it until he had returned to the school, that was his own problem. He couldn't prove it was Peter. Although he did have quite the clue when Peter slipped one of his Aunt May's homemade ones by mistake. Since then, every visit he had spent at the Parker household, he had a magnet check done.

Aunt May had been more than happy to help. She didn't like when her magnets went missing and didn't seem to have a problem with a mutant in her home.

As it was, Spiderman didn't have to worry about his habit of covering the infamous mutant in magnets until recently. When Wolverine had decided to sleep after an exciting battle against Deadpool and Wolverine and Spiderman took him home, he couldn't help but leave a note.

Without thinking he wrote a quick message and placed it over his eyes, under a magnet he had stuck to the mutant's forehead.

Now however, being in Xavier's school days later, he was really regretting that choice. Who knew someone that short and Canadian could look so angry?

"Why don't you start talking bub?" He grunted. Peter blinked in confusion.

"You feeling okay? You're usually the one telling me to shut up."

Okay, more like fuck off, but the idea was the same.

"Start talking," he growled revealing his claws. Peter audibly gulped.

"Well... You know how teens go through an awkward-"

"Kid. You ain't given me the talk. I doubt that this is puberty. Unless you want to tell me your some kind of alien."

"No... But Ah-"

"Just talk Spiderman."

Peter shut his mouth. Oh this was awkward.

"Talk," Wolverine growled. Peter did talk. He mentioned his Uncle Ben who Logan knew had been killed. The picture was coming together rather quickly for the short, burly, possibly alcoholic, Canadian bounty hunter/teacher guy.

Even odder was the fact he was okay with it. Though perhaps it was revenge. After all, not that he knew he was the friendly neighborhood webslinger, he no longer felt the need to keep him isolated from young mutant's at Xaiver's school. Hell, on more than one occasion he recalled being dragged out for a guy's day, under his Aunt's blessing of course, and thrown into the danger room full of trigger happy little mutants. Needless to say, many magnets were lost, and many costumes were torn from the time the two spent together. It only grew worse when Tony Stark joined in.

But that is another story.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure what to do. One the one hand, this was an oppertunity of a life time. On the other hand, it was practically selling his soul to the devil. Still, it sounded like fun. Oh who was he kidding. They were all freaking insane.

His Aunt May was going to kill him.

It had just been him trying to explain to his newly dubbed Uncle Logan why it was so fun to decorate him in magnets. Somehow that escalated to him sneaking up behind Iron Man as he flew through the city, tossing magnets on his back.

Actually, he was rather proud he was able to get a heart, a hello kitty, and a letter a on his back, and an American flag on his ass. He didn't seem to notice though. Peter kept his distance to keep from Iron Man hearing him laugh. And to keep him from seeing his reflection and his camera flash.

It seemed to pay off with his Uncle Logan. He had been slightly easier on Peter's magnet ways. So long as Peter reserved the more, feminine ones for the great flying ass.

All was right with Peter's world, even if he had to keep paying his Aunt May back for the magnets.

* * *

"What the hell?" Tony questioned. It was the twelfth time he had found magnets covering the backside of his suit. Good god was that an American flag on his suit's ass? And where the hell did the Hello Kitty come from?

He would've blamed Clint. He had the previous times. But the sorry archer was in the infirmary with a broken collarbone, unable to fire his magnets or even make it down near Tony's labs.

Natasha hadn't been in the tower in a month... Bruce wasn't into the childish games... Thor probably didn't even know what a magnet was... And Steve was just out and about. So who the fuck was decorating him in magnets?!

"Jarvis, make sure you record our next few flights. Specifically behind my back."

"Of course sir."

* * *

It took four more flights before he found more magnets on his back. He gave a wicked smirk as he pulled the footage of his flight. He watched the footage as he peeled car bumper magnets off his armor. Baby on Board. Right...

He long since finished the magnet removal when he saw something. It was a mere blip. A human shaped blip. His lips curled upwards.

"Jarvis, go back five seconds and pause it."

His AI did just that. Tony would have asked for an enhancement. But in the air, a blur of red and blue, and a thin line of white? There was no doubt this was the elusive Spiderman he had heard about in passing.

Well, this bug was a funny little shit. And he liked to be in New York, and according to SHIELD's "nonexistant" record, he lived in Queens.

"Young punk aren't you?" He commented with glee. A young boy on SHIELD's recruitment radar when he turned eighteen. A smart little guy. He appeared mousy like Bruce, but seemed to have been seen with the mutant Wolverine. And his grades in science? Oh he was officially curious. With not one more thought, he walked confidently to his elevator to get to his cars.

He had a little spider to visit.

* * *

"Alright Logan, magnet check," Aunt May commented as Logan prepared to leave. Peter held back his snickers as his Aunt May checked him over. Logan gave a half hearted glare to the spider child. Peter's grin only grew as his Aunt May didn't see any magnets. Truthfully, he had used up his available magnets on Tony Stark's Iron Man suit earlier.

Ah, one of his better uses of magnets. He was going to tell them he used them already when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh Peter will you get that?"

"Sure Aunt May."

He stood from the table and walked to the door, still thouroghly amused. He unlocked and opened the door to see a man standing there.

"Hi there. Tony Stark, you must be Pe-"

Peter slammed the door shut, his back on the wood and his eyes blown wide. The knocking began again, this time, louder.

"Oh for goodness sakes Peter. Who is at the door?"

"Nobody important Aunt May!" he yelled back at her, his voice cracking. His Aunt May and "Uncle" Logan appeared from the dining room. Logan rolled his eyes at Peter and plucked him from the door, as his Aunt unlocked and opened the door to see a bewildered Tony Stark.

Logan snorted, and held Peter in place. Peter lowered his head slightly, getting all shy.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Tony Stark ma'am. I'm here to talk to Peter. He left his _magnets_ in front of my building."

"Oh my god Peter!" His Aunt turned to face her embarrassed nephew, "Really? What are you doing with all those magnets? Were you going to use them on Logan?"

Tony raised a brow in curious amusement. He wasn't the only person being decorated in magnets?

"Erm..."

"Peter!" she softly gasped. His head dropped once more and Logan chuckled. Peter glared up at Logan.

"It's not a problem ma'am-"

"May. Call me May."

"May. In fact, I found some of Peter's little science journals. I'd like to talk to him about it."

It had only gotten crazier from there. Tony had weaseled his way into the makeshift group, often times "stealing" Peter from Logan. Logan of course would get Peter back for training. And as for the magnets, well, Peter could never keep them in stock. Tony and Logan kept using them on one another. Peter gave up trying to stop them. Even if he couldn't place magnets on the two as often.

**No idea where this came from. It just... Appeared one day in my headache induced writings.**


End file.
